


love potions

by kashuurii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, im sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashuurii/pseuds/kashuurii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He swears he’s doing this for the sake of his studies. Who the hell in their right mind would willingly sit out four hours a day with the likes of Oikawa Tooru, besides his fangirls? [aka the lame ass harry potter au i have been dragging out for four months]</p>
            </blockquote>





	love potions

The Slytherin common room is only silent for one minute. One single minute. Sixty seconds. Six thousand nanoseconds. Whenever Kageyama Tobio enters their form room after getting up, brushing his teeth, and changing, he is already mentally counting down the seconds left until the hurricane hits.

Five, four, three-

“Yoo-hoo! Tobio-chan!~”

Kageyama groans and curls up in his armchair, wishing he was in Hufflepuff instead, or Ravenclaw, or maybe even Gryffindor, anything to get away from the irritatingly good-looking brunette before him. “What the fuck do you want.”

“Such crude language! You should watch your mouth, before I hex it shut, my adorable junior. Anyways, can I take this seat?” Oikawa gestures to the millimetre of space left between the sides of the armchair and Kageyama himself, and gives another one of his annoying smiles that he reserves for this particular fifth year, and this particular fifth year only. He has this other blindingly fake one that he gives to ogling, lovestruck girls, but Kageyama is definitely not one of them.

Kageyama makes no hesitation to take his pile of notes and place them at both of his sides. “You know I don’t care. And no, this seat’s taken.” He pats his potions notes proudly, but Oikawa ignores this and levitates the notes out of Kageyama’s grasp, letting them zoom into his hand with an arrogant smirk. His chocolate eyes scan the sheets of paper, his smirk slowly growing. 

“Oh dear, is Tobio-chan actually studying? For potions, out of all subjects? You know, I could always, you know, tutor you, but you’re really just that irritatingly, adorably stubborn and refuse my help.”

A red flush quickly dusts his cheeks, and Kageyama makes a motion as if to grab the notes from his senior, but fails when said senior dangles his work a little higher and out of his range. “...Shut up. It’s not like I don’t usually study, it’s just- just that I have a quiz today on these so-called love potions, and I fell asleep last night-”

Oikawa’s (carefully plucked and trimmed) eyebrow raises higher, and a laugh bubbles out of his mouth, that irritating laugh that makes Kageyama want to hex his mouth shut so bad but can’t; because after all; Oikawa is a prefect, and he can’t afford detention, suspension or even expulsion. “Love potions, you say? I’ll have you know that when I was a fifth year, my Amortentia skills were ‘through the roof’, as described by my teachers. So would a bad grade be worth refusing your senpai?”

There it is, again. That laugh. God, Kageyama just seriously wants to accept the stupid deal; he’s incredibly horrible at potions, and his OWLs definitely need a boost. But to think it would be accompanied by teasing and taunting - his head hurts, even thinking about it.

He swears he’s doing this for the sake of his studies. Who the hell in their right mind would willingly sit out four hours a day with the likes of Oikawa Tooru, besides his fangirls?

“...This is only for my OWLs.”

Oikawa grins, in that insufferable way of his, and winks. “Of course it is, Tobio-chan.” Picking up his bag, Oikawa is out the door in ten seconds, leaving behind nothing more than a ‘See you at seven, then!’ and a lingering smirk.

Kageyama rubs the temples of his head in a continuous circle motion.

What did he ever do to deserve this.

 

~

 

Kageyama looks up from his spot on the Slytherin dinner table, where his head is currently residing, and brings it back with another thump as Oikawa Tooru slides smoothly into the seat next to him. “I don’t remember saving you a seat.”

“I do!” Oikawa chirps, taking out a few old, tattered books and dropping them on the table. 

Several students shoot glares his way as they reach under the table to retrieve their miscellaneous fallen items, but the brunette pays them no attention and turns to Kageyama, his eyes glimmering slightly. “Isn’t a senpai allowed to eat with his underclassmen?” No response is given from Kageyama, who has shifted to a position where his head is in his hands, except for a low, guttural "whyyyyyyyyy".

Reaching over to fork a potato or two onto his plate, Oikawa merely smiles at Kageyama’s expression, slicing a small bit of food off. “Say aah,” he teases, lifting the potato up and towards Kageyama’s lips. 

Kageyama subtly slides back and away from him, giving Oikawa his best death glare. “It is dinnertime, and I plan to enjoy a full and filling meal, by myself, if that is permitted.”

“Noooope!” Oikawa shrugs and simply eats the potato himself, giving Kageyama the same smile he always does when annoying the boy.

A hand reaches up and pushes the older student’s face away, not unlike the motion of a pass in Quidditch. “Honestly,” Kageyama mutters, his head pounding even harder than it had before he showed up. “Is it really that hard to leave me alone?”

Oikawa opens his mouth to protest, but the look of pure hatred being sent his way prompts him to shut it again. “Fine, it’s half past six anyways, so I guess I’ll see you in half an hour.” Swiping a cupcake from Kageyama’s plate, Oikawa makes a V-sign with his fingers and is off. “Don’t be late!”

Stretching forward and shoving the books down into his bag, Kageyama wants to slap him even more.

He doesn’t lift his head up from its resting spot, not even when the rest of his friends join him at the table. Sawamura bumps shoulders with him on his left, grinning and saying something about him being antisocial while Ennoshita settles in on his right with a smile.

“What’s wrong, Kageyama?” Sugawara glances at him two spaces on the left and across the table, chewing on his own muffin.

Kageyama says nothing and just thumps his head against the table again, causing Hinata’s pumpkin juice to spill all over him. Tsukishima makes a remark on how Hinata’s hair is already orange enough, he doesn’t need an orange outfit to look like the fruit and snorting, Kageyama feels mildly better at the sight of the ginger’s dripping shirt and Gryffindor tie. He resumes his original position, sitting up straight and reaching for his own juice.

When he sets his cup down again, he is greeted by the sight of Oikawa with his wand out and pointing straight at Hinata.

He swears it’s only on instinct, but the next thing Kageyama sees is an empty cup, a shocked Hinata, and a soaking wet and very orange Oikawa.

Trust your instincts, right? Kageyama thinks, as Oikawa breathes in, breathes out, and opens his mouth.

 

~

 

“And then, I lifted my wand to help poor chibi-chan, who must have fallen victim to Tobio-chan’s pumpkin juice traps too, and I don’t even know what he was thinking when he just - ugh, Iwa-chan, are you even listening? He literally just poured his fucking juice all over me, I swear, this kid…” Oikawa finishes his mini rant and points at Kageyama, who shrugs and glances over at the other prefect. 

They’re in a classroom; Iwaizumi had thought it was a good idea to get the two away from the rest of the general public, and into an empty Potions room. Oikawa is thankfully not as wet and orange now with the help of a quick drying charm, but the extremely contemptuous look on his face is probably not a good sign.

Iwaizumi looks over at the younger. “And you?”

“In my defense,” Kageyama asserts, “I thought he was going to hex Hinata - not that the dumbass doesn’t deserve it - but I’ve both seen and been on the receiving end of his jinxes before, and it’s not the most comfortable.”

Iwaizumi snorts at that, and Oikawa looks mildly pleased with himself. Kageyama grits his teeth and just continues with his story. “Anyways, what else could I have done? My wand was in my pocket, and I couldn’t just kill him with my stare, although you have no idea how much I’d love to. And plus, he was the one who initiated the general incident when he came over to the table anyways-”

“Maybe,” Oikawa states with an irritated tone, “I had forgotten my books at the table, and would have liked them back.”

“Maybe you would have gotten them back safely if you hadn’t stopped to help that idiot.”

“Maybe I was just being the nice person I am!”

“Nice person my ass! You’re the shittiest human being I’ve ever come across, and that beats even Tsukishima!”

“Is that how you treat a senior?!”

“Is that how you treat a junior?!”

They’re yelling now, and it’s all Kageyama can do not to just whip out his wand and let Oikawa have a taste of his own jinxes - in fact, the young fifth year was actually quite famous for his stinging hex - until he hears the door slam, and that’s when they realize Iwaizumi has just given up on the two of them.

Oikawa sighs out loud, and slides back into his seat, massaging his right temple not unlike how Kageyama was doing half an hour ago. “Well, seeing as we’re here anyways, why don’t you get those godforsaken books out and we can finally achieve something.”

 

~

 

“Now, you just tip in this powdered horn, and stir it counter-clockwise for five minutes.” Oikawa announces, demonstrating the movement gently with his wand. Kageyama follows suit, mixing obediently as he glances over at Oikawa.

“I don’t remember making this potion before...”

“Nonsense, Tobio-chan. You obviously just have a bad memory,” Oikawa interrupts before   
Kageyama can say any more, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “It’s something important you need to learn. Now hurry up and stir faster.”

Kageyama complies, albeit with a raised eyebrow. Looking up from his potion, he frowns and reaches for the textbook, but Oikawa bats his hand away. “Tobio-chan, if you’re going to learn anything at all in the real world, you’ve got to remember it, stupid.”

Kageyama snorts. “And am I supposed to accomplish that with you teaching me?”

Oikawa’s grin widens, and Kageyama has to mentally shield himself from the blinding fakeness. “Why, how else are you supposed to learn? Merlin’s beard, you should be grateful for having such an understanding and benevolent instructor...”

Neither of them notice the potion in the cauldron bubbling up in thick, hissing bubbles.

They only notice it when it explodes.

 

~

 

The door slams after Professor Ukai, and immediately, another round of death glares are distributed evenly between the two Slytherin students.

“This is all your fault, Tobio-chan, now I have to skip Quidditch practice to spend another hour in detention with the likes of you.”

“My fault?! You were the one who taught me how to make this stupid potion in the first place! This isn’t even Amortentia!”

“...”

“God, Oikawa, you’re so childish sometimes... And so damn manipulative! Were you actually going to take advantage of my current knowledge and use it against me, just for revenge?!”

“Yes? You completely deserved a boiling, explosive potion in your face, Tobio-chan.”

“Tell that to Professor!”

Both of their wands are halfway out at their sides, though deep down inside they both know they won’t be able to hurt each other. But, hey, it’s the thought that counts, right?

Taking a deep breath from exasperation, Oikawa trudges to the desk closest to the window, and flings his bag onto the top of it, landing with a hard thump. Gazing out the window longingly at the players whizzing around on their broomsticks and shouting cheerfully, a sigh leaves the prefect’s lips, and a glare is shot his junior’s way. Said junior follows suit, deliberately choosing the desk in front of him, which incidentally holds a better view of the pitch outside.

Scowling, Oikawa stands up indignantly and moves to the seat in front of Kageyama, sticking his tongue out at him. Returning the dirty look, Kageyama strides forward and claims the seat in front of him, blowing a raspberry for good measure.

Outside, in the hallway, Iwaizumi silently closes the door and thumps his head against the wall repeatedly. What the hell did he ever expect?

 

~

 

Oikawa’s lips are unforgiving upon the younger’s, and he pins Kageyama’s arms above his head down onto the table - who knew his senpai could have such intricate strategies, even in intimate moments? - while the most he can do to rebel against him is to out-kiss him. Which probably won’t be happening any time soon, considering his state.

His lips soon give way to the relentless force pushing up against them, prising them open to let a soft whine loose. A mild snicker, followed by a “Enjoying yourself, Tobio-chan?” is sent his way, and Kageyama marvels at the way Oikawa can somehow keep talking while sucking the life out of his mouth, just as a Dementor’s kiss would. 

He wants to shake his head; to protest against the senior student; to break away and hide under a rock until forever; but these sinful lips of a rightful Slytherin, they’re so intoxicating, and Kageyama’s slowly becoming an addict.

His back is fully pressed against the table now, and with Oikawa hovering above him yet pushing him down and in place, the fifth-year can’t help but feel uncomfortably hot inside his school uniform. Fingers scrabbling hopelessly for a place on the other, he opens his mouth to protest weakly, digging welts onto his hips. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, Oikawa takes this as an invitation to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, darting left, right, left and in skilfully. “Too h...hot...” Kageyama manages to gasp out, breaking away for quite a few needed breaths of fresh air. 

With a raised eyebrow, Oikawa leans back, so that their bodies are now pressed up even tighter against each other, and Kageyama hates, hates, hates how bothered this makes him feel. “So, what would you like me to do about it?”

His smirk is ever so omnipresent again, and the way his fingers slide lightly over his waist and under his shirt, slipping oh-so-daintily into the hems of his trousers, leads to Kageyama gritting his teeth, the hints of a blush colouring his face.

Fine, then. 

Two can play at this game.

Kageyama lifts his hands off the other’s hips, and begins to unbutton the top of his shirt, simultaneously sliding his green-and-silver striped tie off tantalisingly. “I don’t know, but if you’re not doing anything then I will,” he mutters lowly, and shrugs his shirt off.

Oikawa merely smirks, and his hands begin to roam his body again, dark eyes reminiscent of a hungry beast who’s starved for days, months, five painful, straining years.

Kageyama can already tell he’s not going back to his room without coming undone.

 

~

 

Rolling over in his bed, Kageyama decides to turn his back to the other at the end of the blanket. “Just leave now. Don’t you have important matters to attend to in the morning?”

Oikawa snorts and glances over his shoulder at the other’s sulking figure. “What if you’re my important matter? Can’t have my kouhai failing his OWLs after only the first study session.” He sniffs haughtily for good measure, pushing all the textbooks and notepads away to make space for himself to sit more comfortably. “It would give my tutoring skills a bad name. Anyways, I can’t believe you’re this tired, only after eight hours.”

Kageyama stares at him in disbelief, turning back towards him with dishevelled hair and all. “Oh my god, Oikawa, it’s six in the morning right now and my practical is in three hours! Why the hell are you still here?”

A shrug follows suit. “I dunno. Probably just too lazy to go back. I mean, it’s another two whole flights of stairs, Tobio-chan, just be nice this time and return the eight hour favour your senpai just gave you.”  
“Oikawa, we did two hours of studying before you decided to just let it all loose and fuck me senseless into the desks, five times!” Kageyama grumbles, before realising his mistake and blushing all the way up to the tips of his ears. “Give your dick a break already...”

Oikawa snorts. “That’s your fault. Stop tempting me then.”

 

“Isn’t that what attackers usually say?” Kageyama mumbles, shifting over to make miniscule space for the other. 

 

Said other follows suit, sliding under the covers but keeping his distance. “What if I’m an attacker?”

 

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

 

~

 

Kageyama wakes up with an odd cramp in his neck.

Pushing the covers aside, he finds out the source of the crick soon, and it appears to be Oikawa’s arm under his neck, plus the rest of his half-naked body wrapped around Kageyama’s own barely-covered body.

Memories of the night before begin to flood back into his mind like a small trickle of water, droplets falling one by one. He remembers the immense heat of the moment; nails digging half-crescent moons into pale skin, strangled cries and moans tainting the air; the marks on his body - shit.

The marks.

Scrambling to his feet and jolting the other awake in the process, he’s in the bathroom in a matter of seconds and searching for the white baby powder he thinks he saw a few days ago (he heard about it from Yachi that powder covered up everything, like blemishes); knocking everything else in the cupboard off their shelves; come on, where the hell is it?!

He’s so caught up in looking for the powder, a sinking feeling starting to grow, that he doesn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

“That’s not going to help, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa drawls from the doorframe, his trousers now snugly rested on those hips Kageyama knows all too well. “Those won’t fade until a good week or two, so the most you can do right now is cover it up with a scarf.” Looking closer at the scars, Kageyama realises with a grudging feeling that he’s right; these love bites aren’t going away anytime soon. 

He’ll just have to stick it out.

~

 

A little while later, Kageyama exits the Potions examination with an odd light feeling fluttering around in his mind. It feels like a weight's been lifted off his shoulders, and settled down in the form of a tight, silver-and-green house scarf wrapped as tightly as possible around his neck. 

His choice of summer, 30°C fashion has earned him multiple weird glances from around campus, a few badly muffled giggles from Hinata and endless, endless teasing from Tsukishima. The asshole had even tried to yank the scarf away from him, claiming he was 'just worried about him; is stupid contagious from when you talk to Hinata?; and it's too hot', to which Kageyama had responded with a streamline of swears and clutching on to the scarf like a lifeline.

He makes it to the end of the hallway (new record) before he catches a glimpse of soft brown hair and the predatory eyes of a snake, and immediately he turns on his heel, expecting to cover a favourable distance from Oikawa before he notices him. Unfortunately for him, Kageyama doesn't make it very far (two steps) before he feels two slender fingers slide under his chin and turn it towards their owner.

"When I said wear a scarf or something, I didn't mean it literally, you idiot," Oikawa dictates.   
Kageyama responds with his usual "Fuck you", which is a phrase he's taken a liking to. Comes in handy when talking to Tsukishima or Oikawa. 

Nevertheless, he feels a little guilty for causing the prick so much trouble.   
Kageyama opens his mouth to say something along the lines of a "thank you", because he was brought up with manners, and Oikawa leans in to kiss the corner of his mouth and he's forgotten what he had to say because he's too busy chasing after Oikawa with his wand out, spewing various curses and hexes aimed right at his ass.

(Though deep inside, he's thankful for Oikawa and his many, many idiotic antics.)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: trash3s . tumblr . com  
> Instagram: @trash3s
> 
> im so sorry


End file.
